Vs. Camerupt
Vs. Camerupt is the twentieth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 3/4/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan walk through a canyon like area, the sun boiling them. Misty, Max and Brendan drag along in heat exhaustion, while Ian looks unaffected. Max: Is this really what your home is like? This blazing hot all the time? Ian: No. This is cool for desert weather. Misty: Agh! I hate this! I came to Hoenn for beaches and oceans, not deserts and mountains! Camerupt: Came? A Camerupt walks up towards them, nudging at Ian. Ian: Hey there. (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Camerupt, the Eruption Pokémon, and the evolved form of Numel. The humps on Camerupt's back are formed by a transformation of its bones. They sometimes blast out molten magma. This Pokémon apparently erupts often when it is enraged. Ian: You wild? Camerupt: (Shaking head) Came. Camerupt walks off, Ian following it. Wingull spins around to face the others, firing Water Gun into the air. It sprinkles down on the others, refreshing them. Brendan: There we go! Awesome! Huh? Brendan sees Ian and the Camerupt quite a distance away. Brendan: Hey! Wait up! The gang runs after them. End Scene At a cabin, the group is having lunch, with the Winstrate family. The father is Victor, the mother is Victoria, the young daughter is Vivi, and the grandma is Vicky. Vicky: You younglings are pretty bold, trying to walk this area in the heat of day! Victor: Oh, come on, ma! Don’t be mean like that. They’re just kids. Max: Thanks for giving us shelter from the heat. It was killer out there. Vivi: Heh-heh! No problem! And maybe we can play in a bit! Max smiles, Brendan chuckling. Brendan: Ah, kids. Misty: Oh, you’re way worse. Victoria: Of course, there is one, small thing. Misty: For hospitality like this, nothing is too big. Vivi: In that case, you have to battle us! Max: Uh, come again? Vicky: They don’t call us the Winstrate family for nothing! Brendan: Ah! As in, “win straight!” Heh, heh. That’s actually pretty funny. Victor: We battle opponents as a family, to prove that we’re the strongest family there is. Victoria: And it just so happens that there are four of you! Max: But, I don’t have any Pokémon. Vivi: Heh-heh! You could borrow one! I really want to play with you, Max! Please?! Max blushes and looks away. Ian: We accept. Brendan, Max & Misty: We do?! Ian: Yeah. Ian looks out the window, seeing the Camerupt grazing by a garden. Ian: I want a round with that Camerupt. Vicky: Then you’ll be battling last, as it's my Pokémon! Everyone walks outside, through the garden to the homemade field. Victor takes to the field first. Victor: Alright! Who’s first?! Ian: Either Brendan or Misty. Misty: I’ll do this one. I wanted to show off, anyway. Misty takes her position on the field, as Vicky is in the referee box. Vicky: This will be a one on one battle! Victor: Go, Zigzagoon! Victor throws a Pokéball, choosing Zigzagoon. Zigzagoon: Zigzagoon! Misty: Chinchou, let’s go! Misty throws a Pokéball, Chinchou coming out. Chinchou: Chinchou! Vicky: And begin! Victor: Zigzagoon, Thunderbolt! Zigzagoon fires Thunderbolt, hitting Chinchou, it being pushed back. Max: A Thunderbolt?! Victor: Yep. Zigzagoon here helps to keep power. Misty: Nice move. Now, let’s show off our new move, Chinchou. Use Water Pulse! Victor: Thunderbolt! Chinchou forms a sphere of water, firing it. It envelops Zigzagoon, as it releases Thunderbolt, electrocuting itself. The water waves ripple and slam Zigzagoon, as it is defeated. Vicky: (Sighs) Really, boy. You’re an embarrassment. The winner is Chinchou! Misty: Alright! Way to go, Chinchou! Chinchou: Chinchou! Wingull’s eyes twinkle as it watched the battle, Ian noticing this. Ian: Brendan, you’re up. Brendan: (Sighs) Fine, fine. Brendan gets up, walking over to the field. Brendan: (Mumbling) No pretty women or contest. Waste of my time. Brendan and Victoria take to the field, as Misty and Victor sit down. Victoria: Go, Roselia! Victoria throws a Pokéball, choosing Roselia. Roselia: Roselia! Brendan: A Roselia?! Now we’re talking! Spinda, don’t fail me now! Brendan throws a Pokéball, choosing Spinda. Spinda: Spinda! Brendan: Spinda, Teeter Dance! Spinda glows with a blue aura, as it dances erratically, Roselia dancing with it. Roselia is in a state of confusion, eyes in swirls. Brendan: Psybeam! Spinda fires a Psybeam, striking Roselia hard, knocking it back. Roselia tries to stand, but its confusion prevents it. Spinda hits it with another Psybeam, defeating it. Vicky: Oh, for the love of, Brendan wins! Brendan: That wasn’t too bad. Nice fight, Spinda. Spinda: Spin! Brendan returns Spinda, as he heads to the stands. Victoria leaves the field, as Vivi heads there. Ian: You decided on which Pokémon you want to use, Max? Max: I’ve considered your Pokémon and the options, and I decided, on Treecko. Ian pulls out the Fast Ball, handing it to Max. Max smiles giddily, as he heads onto the field. Vivi: No matter what happens, let’s have a good time and have fun! Max: Sounds good! Go, Treecko! Max throws the Fast Ball, choosing Treecko. Treecko: Tree? Ian: Treecko, listen up to Max. You’re going to help him out. Treecko: Treecko! Vivi: Go, Marill! Vivi throws the Pokéball, choosing Marill. Marill: Marill! Vivi: Water Gun! Max: Treecko, use Detect! Treecko’s eyes glow blue, as it sees the Water Gun trail before it is fired. Treecko moves and dodges the Water Gun with ease. Vivi: Tackle! Max: Detect! Treecko groans, as it uses Detect, dodging the Tackle with ease. Max: That’s it! Keep it running and wearing itself out! Treecko rolls its eyes, as it dashes after Marill, striking it with Quick Attack. Marill is launched up into the air, as Treecko uses Mega Drain, several green energy streams hit Marill, draining its energy. Marill hits the ground, defeated. Vicky: The winner is Max! Vivi: No! Marill! Vivi runs onto the field, cradling Marill while crying. Vivi: (Yelling at Max) I hate you! Max looks crushed, as Treecko takes the Fast Ball out of his hand, taking it back over to Ian. Treecko turns its head in anger, as Ian chuckles. Ian returns Treecko, as he stands up. Ian: Well, we’re up. Ian walks onto the field, while Max and Vivi leave. Vicky takes the field, while Victor takes the referee’s box. Vicky: Alright, sport! The rest of my family may be wish washy, but I’m a whole different story! Ian: I can’t wait. Wingull. Wingull flies onto the field, as Vicky looks serious. Vicky: Well, if that’s all you’ve got, then this will be a cakewalk! Camerupt! Camerupt stampedes onto the field, eager to go. Camerupt: Camerupt! Victor: And, begin! Ian: Wingull, Water Pulse! Vicky: Camerupt, Flamethrower! Wingull forms a sphere of water, firing it. It collides with Flamethrower, the attacks canceling each other out. Misty: Are you kidding me?! Chinchou and I worked for weeks on Water Pulse! And they master it with that fancy Keen Eye in one go! Brendan: Everything seems to come easy to that guy. Except interacting with people. Vicky: Camerupt, Eruption! Camerupt glows red, as it releases streams of smoke and fire from its humps. The Eruption comes raining down, as Wingull flies through, dodging with ease. Ian: Wing Attack! Wingull flies in, striking Camerupt on the face with Wing Attack. Camerupt roars in anger, as it breathes Flamethrower, it grazing Wingull’s wing. Wingull winches in pain, as it circles around. Ian: Mist. Wingull opens its beak, releasing Mist. The field is covered in it, as Camerupt uses Eruption, parting the Mist. Wingull is nowhere to be seen. Vicky: Huh?! Where did it go?! Ian: (Smirks) Water Pulse. A sphere of water expands over Camerupt from its underbelly, encasing it. The water ripples with shockwaves, Camerupt taking the full brunt of the attack. Vicky: Not bad, punk. Camerupt, Eruption! Camerupt uses Eruption, breaking the Water Pulse. Wingull flies out from under Camerupt, circling around again. Brendan: That was pretty cool. Max: He used Mist to hide its approach, then struck it at close range! Misty: That Camerupt is still pretty tough to take that. Ian: Water Pulse! Wingull fires Water Pulse, it exploding on Camerupt. Camerupt breathes Flamethrower, hitting Wingull head on. Wingull drops, though Camerupt falls over, defeated. Wingull gets back up. Victor: Even ma lost. The winner is Ian! Misty: Oh, yeah! Total victory! Vicky goes over to Camerupt, helping it up. Vicky: There, there, Camerupt. You did well. Camerupt: (Weakly) Came. Wingull flies back over to Ian, though it suffers from a burn. Ian: You have a Burn Heal or Rawst Berry? Wingull got a little burn. Vicky: Yes, yes. We can get you one. Not a bad battle. Maybe I underestimated you. Vivi: He’d still be no match for Vito. Ian: Vito? Victor: Yeah, our oldest son. He’s the strongest of all of us, and went off to compete in the Hoenn League. Ian: In that case, I am eager to battle him one day. Main Events * Misty's Chinchou reveals that it has learned Water Pulse. * Ian's Wingull copies Chinchou's Water Pulse, and learns it for itself. * Ian's Treecko is revealed to know Detect. * The main characters get a clean sweep against the Winstrate family. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Winstrate Family ** Victor ** Victoria ** Vivi ** Vicky Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Treecko (Ian's) * Chinchou (Misty's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Zigzagoon (Victor's) * Roselia (Victoria's) * Marill (Vivi's) * Camerupt (Vicky's) Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Candid Camerupt, which also involved battling the Winstrate family. * The eldest son, Vito is mentioned, saying he's out competing in the Pokémon league. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan